User talk:Jake Farrell
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Serpent Star page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drake178 (Talk) 09:35, 2 August 2009 Hey Mate. As you seem eager to help update the leader pages, this might be of good use to you! http://www.megafileupload.com/en/file/132174/sortable-tlr-data-xlsx.html I've included the following in it *Character Accessory/Weapon Upgrade Lists *Character Starting Class/Stats *Equipment Data + Stats (accessories+weapons) I've got about 2gb of screenshots to sort through for all the leaders to get hire price + starting arts from, so if you have them handy feel free to add those but it's not critical! I'll get around to finishing them all once I get through the status effect data records. If you have any problems opening or using the spreadsheet just let me know. Also the Starting HP , AP, etc values may differ than what you see in game when hiring. The reason for this is the non-unique leaders have their stats scaled relative to how long they've been available for hiring. So say you get a leader at BR 8, if you go back at BR 50 and look at his stats they'll have scaling applied so they'll be different than at say BR 8 or BR 100. The values in the character starting data table are the base stat values that leader has when they can be first hired without scaling applied. Mikeyakame 09:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) i will take a look at the spreadsheed later, maybe tomorrow (you know, time is money ^^) atm i try to get 5 captured observer (need only 2, because i have 3 already - yes my luck was with me, i saw 3 , killed 3 and all captured) Jake Farrell 13:52, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I've never actually crafted a Faleria Heart in any of my games because I always split captured Observers for their Death Corneas. When I was playing around with Weapon Added Effects though, I modified an Auld Highbrand with similar evasion stat and Instakill KO effect that the Faleria Heart has and I do admit it was kinda fun for a bit :D I only used it for a few fights since I was doing some testing and because it involved modifying values in a static Item Record, they are reloaded into memory everytime you load or exit the game so it was only really good for the current active game I was playing. It was kinda fun to terminate units one by one in all non ??? enemy unions, and block / dodge almost all their attacks. I don't think Faleria Heart is much more than a weapon for a bit of fun and a few laughs, but it's worth creating just once to play around with the Instakill KO effect and it's very low weight burden! You will almost always act before the enemy when equipped with it because it's so light, and you'll terminate the targeted unit you act every time! Mikeyakame 17:39, September 5, 2009 (UTC)